The present invention relates to a surveying instrument, in which an operation control panel is used for operating an instrument having a movable unit such as a surveying instrument.
For an operation control panel used as a man-machine interface, there are increasing demands to have higher operability of the device. Further, in the field of surveying instrument, there are now strong demands on an operation control panel, by which it is possible to improve operability of the surveying instrument.